


A Bone To Pick With You

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “Woah,” Iwaizumi whispers, not missing Tsukishima’s squeeze of his hand when they look up and see a giant skeleton of a T-Rex. After a beat, he murmurs, “I bet Godzilla could take’im.”Beside him, there’s a snort and then a giggle and then Tsukishima is laughing quietly. “Oh my god, you’re a nerd.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Bone To Pick With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimegimiWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/gifts).



There are few things that make Iwaizumi really nervous. Even big games didn’t phase him much, but a first date? That’s a whole other thing. He’s a confident guy, some might even call him cocky, but he’s no less immune to apprehension when he walks up the large set of stairs to where his date is waiting for him. 

Tsukishima looks good, his long legs encased in perfectly cut jeans, a v-neck sweater revealing a tantalizing portion of pale skin. The fabric looks soft, a bit at odds with the prickly person within it. But Iwaizumi is no stranger to prickles. 

He did have Kyoutani as a kouhai after all. 

“Hey, you look nice,” he says easily as he strides up with a wave. He hopes he sounds confident because he sure as hell doesn’t feel it. 

Tsukishima just cocks an eyebrow up as though waiting for a punchline, ready to fire back a retort.

Iwaizumi ignores the sting of a lack of reply, knowing this guy doesn’t trust easily. It took him long enough to agree to the date in the first place, so Iwaizumi shouldn’t really expect an easy night. 

“Shall we?” he asks, nodding towards the huge entrance doors of the museum. When Sawamura first told him it was the perfect place to take Tsukishima, Iwaizumi thought he was messing with him. Then he remembered it was Sawamura. Reliable, caring and wouldn’t make a recommendation he didn’t stand by Sawamura. 

So he took his advice, buying tickets for the grand opening to the dinosaur exhibit. 

They’re walking towards the doors and he’s racking his brain for something to say. “So, according to the website, this exhibit took over five years to put together. Can you believe that?”

“I’m surprised they got it done so quickly. Hopefully, it isn’t a mass of cheap glue and shoddy arrangement.” 

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, letting out a huff. “Look, if you really don’t want to be here, no one’s forcing you. I know we don’t know each other much beyond former high school rivalry and some mutual friends in the volleyball idiot community, but come on. I’m at least tryin’ here.” He can feel the red on his cheeks, tightness in his chest as he waits for an answer. Sure, he likes the guy, but he’s not willing to go through the entire night like this. 

Tsukishima looks stunned, his golden eyes open wide. But then he relaxes, takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose before returning them to his face. “You’re right. I… I’m sorry.” He looks away, not elaborating, but Iwaizumi figures that’s the best he’s going to get for now. 

So he takes the opening for all it’s worth. 

Extending his hand, he wiggles his fingers. “Come on, let’s go check out some bones.” 

To his shock, Tsukishima takes his hand without argument. He might even be blushing. Iwaizumi takes it as a win and pulls the tickets from his pocket, handing them to the attendant at the door. Hands stamped, they make their way through the main hall, passing corridors leading to other exhibits. Iwaizumi isn’t sure they’ll have time to explore them too, but maybe that will just be an excuse for a second date, as long as this one continues to improve. 

They reach the dinosaur exhibit, finding throngs of people already there, but their hand stamps grant them special access. It won’t open to the rest of the public until the following week. 

“How did you get these tickets? They had to be pretty expensive,” Tsukishima remarks as they flash their hand stamps, entering the exhibit hall. 

“A gentleman never does two things: reveal his sources or kiss and tell.” 

“And you consider yourself a gentleman?”

“Of course, my mama raised me right, ya know.” 

Iwaizumi is delighted to hear a soft chuckle emit from behind Tsukishima’s hand over his mouth. 

“Woah,” Iwaizumi whispers, not missing Tsukishima’s squeeze of his hand when they look up and see a giant skeleton of a T-Rex. After a beat, he murmurs, “I bet Godzilla could take’im.” 

Beside him, there’s a snort and then a giggle and then Tsukishima is laughing quietly. “Oh my god, you’re a nerd.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Iwaizumi counters, only slightly miffed.

“What are you, five?” Tsukishima asks, nudging Iwaizumi with his hip. 

“Ouch! Do you eat? You need some meat on these bones.” 

“Shut up, you sound like Sawamura-san.” 

“Then I’m saying the right things,” Iwaizumi laughs. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the curl of his lip as he turns away, showing interest in a triceratops fossil. He doesn’t let go of Iwaizumi’s hand, however, and Iwaziumi follows without protest.

The rest of the date goes well, each of them pointing out things that catch their eye, their conversation flowing. Iwaizumi even gets some laughs out of Tsukishima. But when both of their stomachs begin to growl, Iwaizumi guides Tsukishima towards the exit. “Come on, let’s get some grub. I know a good sushi place nearby if you like that.” 

“Sounds good,” Tsukishima agrees. 

They go and eat, a companionable silence between them as they enjoy their food. Iwaizumi smiles when, instead of pulling his legs back when they tap his under the table, Tsukishima slots them between Iwaizumi’s, just staying close. 

It’s a very good sign. 

Meal done and check paid, they exit the restaurant, walking aimlessly in the early evening. They end up at a park, wandering towards a fountain surrounded by flowers and take a seat on its stone edge, sitting close but not touching.

It’s surprisingly quiet here, traffic a distant rumble. 

“It’s as good a time as any, you know,” Tsukishima says. 

Iwaizumi turns his head, looking up. “What is?” 

“To kiss me. Assuming you wanted to.” 

Fighting the blush threatening to erupt on his face, Iwaizumi counters, “Well, maybe I was waiting for _you_ to kiss _me_.”

To his surprise, Tsukishima leans closer, a smirk on his lips. “Is that so, Iwaizumi-san?” 

Iwaizumi nods. “Yeah.” The word comes out raspy and he clears his throat.

“Guess it’s rude to keep you waiting any longer.” Tsukishima leans closer, hovering his lips just over Iwaizumi’s for a second longer before closing the distance. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes slip shut, his hand reaching up to lay against cool skin, his thumb rubbing over a sharp cheekbone. 

They part a moment later but stay close, still sharing the same space, the same air. Iwaizumi’s eyes open, finding Tsukishima’s still closed and he takes in the close of his handsome visage.

There’s no doubt in his mind, he’s getting that second date. 


End file.
